The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & Arthur is a custom Barney and Arthur crossover series that aired on Sundays. It first premeired on PBS Kids in January 5, 1998. A pilot episode in the series entitled "Barney in Elwood City" aired on July 16, 1997. Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West (Season 1-Present) / Body: David Joyner (Season 1-Present)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Ayers (Season 1-Present)) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Brooks (Season 1-Present)) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farebee) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Kathy (Lauren King) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (1997-2002) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (1997-2002) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (1997-2000) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1997-2000) *Juan (Michael Krost) (1997-2002) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (1997-2001) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) (1997-2002) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) (1997-2002) *Mary (Heather Hogan) (1998-2004) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) (1998-2000) *Loki (Mark Rendall) (1997-2005) *Samuel (Devon Wekheiser) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Mater (Kevin G. Schmidt) (1997-2002) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (1997-2002) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (1997-2002) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) (1997-2002) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (1997-2002) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (1997-2002) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (1997-2002) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (1997-2002) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (1997-2002) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (1997-2002) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) (1998-2007) *Andrew (Jesse McCartney) (1998-2004) *Lillian (Cheri Avilos) (1998-2008) *Rose (Miranda Cosgrove) (1999-2008) *Jim (Cameron Ansell) (1999-2006) *Katie (Morgan York) (1999-2007) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (1999-2002) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (2002) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (2002) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (2002) Arthur Cast *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush (Season 1-3)) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley (Season 4)) *Arthur Read (Mark Rendall (Season 5-6)) *Arthur Read (Cameron Ansell (Season 7-10)) *Arthur Read (Dallas Jokic (Season 11-14)) *Arthur Read (Drew Adkins (Season 15-present)) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz (Season 1)) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger (Season 2-4)) *D.W. Read (Jason Szwimmer (Season 5-9)) *D.W. Read (Robert Naylor (Season 10-14)) *D.W. Read (Jake Beale (Season 15-present)) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Catherine Frensky (Kath Soucie) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *Chip Crosswire (Travis Vin Winkle) *The Brain (Luke Reid (Season 1-2)) *The Brain (Steven Crowder (Season 3-4)) *The Brain (Alex Hood (Season 5-7)) *The Brain (Paul Stuart-Brown (Season 8-10)) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donohoe (Season 11-14)) *The Brain (Siam Yu (Season 15-present)) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-6)) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) (Season 7-present)) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) *Bitzi Baxter (Russi Taylor) *Oliver Frensky (Tom Cruise) *Laverne Frensky (Alex Borstein) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) *Millicent Crosswire (Eve Gordon) *Bailey (Thomas Haden Church) *Mr. Powers (Robin Williams) *Mrs. Powers (Joanna Kerns) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) Episodes Season 1 (January 5, 1998-September 28, 1998) #BJ's Wet Muddy Accident (Janurary 5, 1998) (First episode with Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Keesha's Bad Hair Day (January 12, 1998) #Arthur's New Prize (Janaury 19, 1998) #Carlos' Broken Leg (January 26, 1998) #Francine's Number Hunt (February 2, 1998) #BJ's Lost Library Book (Feburary 9, 1998) #Baby Bop the Copycat (February 16, 1998) #Muffy's High-Flying Adventure (February 23, 1998) #Chip Dino's Dilemma (March 2, 1998) #Poor Hannah (March 9, 1998) #Julie's Snow Mystery (March 16, 1998) #Barney's Lucky Pencil (March 23, 1998) #Buster's Superhero Adventures (March 30, 1998) #Muffy's Big Mistake (April 6, 1998) #Barney Goes to Camp (April 13, 1998) #Francine's Lost Shoes (April 20, 1998) #Juan the Wrecker (April 27, 1998) #Carlos and Arthur Break the Door (May 4, 1998) #Carlos' Underwear (May 11, 1998) #Vivian's Lost Diary (May 18, 1998) #Arthur Knows the Senses (May 25, 1998) #Mater, World's Greatest Gleeper (June 1, 1998) #Aaron Bumps His Head (June 8, 1998) #Jeff's Stolen Bike (June 15, 1998) #Something Smells - BJ Edition (June 22, 1998) #Barney's Rocket (June 29, 1998) (Last episode with Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Picture Day - BJ Edition (July 6, 1998) (First episode with Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Born Again D.W. (July 13, 1998) #Meek for a Week - Chip Edition (July 20, 1998) #I'm with Stupid - Carlos Edition (July 27, 1998) #Shirlee Flips (August 3, 1998) #Walking Small - BJ Edition (August 10, 1998) #My Dad, the Garbage Man - Aaron Edition (August 17, 1998) #Fixing with Tools - Brain Edition (August 24, 1998) #Draw! - Carlos Edition (August 31, 1998) (First time Carlos' voice is down to -5) #Baby Bop Rides Again (September 7, 1998) (First time Brain's voice is down to -4) #Chip's Pretty Seahorse (September 14, 1998) #Karate Choppers - Sue Ellen Edition (September 21, 1998) #No Free Rides - Carlos Edition (September 28, 1998) Season 1 Direct-to-Video #Baby Bop is Missing (October 1, 1998) # # # # # Season 2 (March 8, 1999-October 25, 1999) #Barney and the Square Dance (March 8, 1999) #Robert's Knee (March 15, 1999) #Carlos' Soccer Game (March 22, 1999) #Aaron Redecorates (March 29, 1999) #Suds - BJ Edition (April 5, 1999) #Fools in April - BJ & Chip Edition (April 12, 1999) #The Slide - Baby Bop Edition (Aprl 19, 1999) #Misfortune Teller - Vivian Edition (April 26, 1999) #The Big Blow-Up - Carlos Edition (May 3, 1999) #Pizza Delivery - BJ Edition (May 10, 1999) #Vivian's Last Stand (May 17, 1999) #Popular Girls - Kim Edition (May 24, 1999) #Life of Crime - BJ Edition (May 31, 1999) #One Dino's Trash - BJ Edition (June 7, 1999) #Barney's Half Baked Sale (June 14, 1999) #Muffy's Rich (June 21, 1999) #Shirlee's Brand New Hat (June 28, 1999) (Last episode with Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Pranks a Lot - Carlos Edition (July 5, 1999) (First episode with Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Just One Bite - Buster Edition (July 12, 1999) #The Elf Who Came to Dinner (July 19, 1999) #Baby Bop and BJ Clean Up (July 26, 1999) #D.W.'s Wonderful Life (August 2, 1999) (First time Francine's voice is up to +3 and more squeakier) #Arthur at the Movies (August 9, 1999) #Francine's Field Trip Fun! (August 16, 1999) #Uneasy Rider - Baby Bop Edition (August 23, 1999) #Dying for Pie - BJ Edition (August 30, 1999) (First time Muffy's voice is up to +6) #Princess Muffy (September 6, 1999) (First time Brain's voice is down to -4 again (Pitch -8)) #Loki's a Lefty (September 13, 1999) #Jim vs. The Winkster (September 20, 1999) #Carlos' Bachelor Pad (September 27, 1999) #Pedal Pusher - Baby Bop Edition (October 4, 1999) #All's Well that Pretend Well - Kenneth Edition (October 11, 1999) #Hooky - BJ Edition (October 18, 1999) #Squeaky Boots - BJ Edition (October 25, 1999) (Last time Luke Reid voiced Brain) Season 3 (February 7, 2000-November 20, 2000) #Muffy's Skateboarding Accident (February 7, 2000) #Hannah's Predictions (February 14, 2000) #BJ on Duty (February 21, 2000) #Barney's Background Blues (Febraury 28, 2000) #BJ Makes the Team (March 6, 2000) #Chip Orders Out (March 13, 2000) #BJ's Secret Box (March 20, 2000) #The Contest - Vivian Edition (March 27, 2000) #Aaron's Best Behavior (April 3, 2000) #Doctor Kim (April 10, 2000) #Baking BJ (April 17, 2000) #Muffy's Ballet (April 24, 2000) #Doing Time - BJ Edition (May 1, 2000) #Jouney to the Center of the Cave (May 8, 2000) #Barney Goes to the Art Museum (May 15, 2000) #Baby Bop Gets It Twice (May 22, 2000) #Arthur Collects (May 29, 2000) #Partners in Crime - D.W. Edition (June 5, 2000) #Aaron Rules (June 12, 2000) #BJ's Snowball Effect (June 19, 2000) (First time Arthur's voice is down to -3, due to Yarmush's 18th birthday) # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (February 5, 2001-November 26, 2001) #Danny's Treausure Hunt (February 5, 2001) #BJ and Buster Solve the Case (February 12, 2001) #Stephen's Dummy Disaster (February 19, 2001) #Vivian Nose Best (February 26, 2001) #Inspector BJ (March 5, 2001) #Artist Unknown - BJ Edition (March 12, 2001) #Maria's Nerves of Steal (March 19, 2001) #The World Record - Robert Edition (March 26, 2001) #I Was a Yellow Dinosaur (April 2, 2001) #What is That Thing? - Stephen Edition (April 9, 2001) #Robert's Inside Story (April 16, 2001) #Mary's Slumber Party (April 23, 2001) #Ripped Pants - BJ Edition (April 30, 2001) #No Dinosaurs Allowed (May 7, 2001) #Barney and BJ's Idiot Box (May 14, 2001) #Muffy's New Clothes (May 21, 2001) #Hocus Pocus - BJ Edition (May 28, 2001) #Fugitive Rose (June 4, 2001) #Officer Barney (June 11, 2001) #Big Purple Loser (June 18, 2001) #Shanghaied - Arthur Edition (June 25, 2001) (Last episode with Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Mary Goes to War (July 2, 2001) (First episode with Season 6-11 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Pyscho Muffy (July 9, 2001) # # # # Season 5 (April 1, 2002-September 23, 2002) #Barney's Park Adventures (April 1, 2002) #D.W. Takes a Bath (April 8, 2002) #Crushed - BJ Edition (April 15, 2002) #I Had an Accident - Francine Edition (April 22, 2002) #The Paper - BJ Edition (April 29, 2002) #The War Room - Muffy Edition (May 6, 2002) Season 6 (March 3, 2003-November 24, 2003) #Arthur Saves the Princess (March 3, 2003) #Angela's Soccer Shocker (March 10, 2003) #Baby Bop's Library Card (March 17, 2003) #Sing a Song of Arthur (March 24, 2003) #BJ's Pet Wormy (March 31, 2003) #Club Barney (April 7, 2003) #Mr. Ratburn, You're Fired (April 14, 2003) #The World of Tomorrow - BJ Edition (April 21, 2003) #Missing Identity - Jim Edition (April 28, 2003) #Spoiled Rotten - Gianna Edition (May 5, 2003) Season 7 (February 2, 2004-October 25, 2004) #Andrew's Mystery Envelope (February 2, 2004) #Desk Wars - Nick Edition (February 9, 2004) #The Card - BJ Edition (February 16, 2004) #No Bones About It - Mary Edition (February 23, 2004) Season 8 (January 3, 2005-September 26, 2005) #Laura's Art Attack (January 3, 2005) #Muffy's Beautiful Sculpture (January 10, 2005) #Barney's Magic Show (January 17, 2005) #Arthur's Oral Report (January 24, 2005) #Hiccups - Baby Bop Edition (January 31, 2005) #Dino Towers (February 7, 2005) #Chocolate with Nuts - BJ Edition (February 14, 2005) #New Digs - Arthur Edition (February 21, 2005) #Breath of Fresh Binky (February 28, 2005) #The Bad Guy Club for Villians - Winkster Edition (March 7, 2005) #Citizen Arthur (March 14, 2005) Season 9 (April 10, 2006-November 27, 2006) #Cooking with Muffy (April 10, 2006) Season 10 (March 12, 2007-October 29, 2007) #Goo Goo Gas - BJ Edition (March 12, 2007) #Hurricane Alice - Vivian Edition (March 19, 2007) Season 11 (February 11, 2008-December 29, 2008) #Arthur Eats Healthy (February 11, 2008) #Someone's in the Kitchen with Muffy (Feburary 18, 2008) # # Season 12 (March 9, 2009-November 30, 2009) # Season 13 (January 11, 2010-September 27, 2010) # Season 14 (March 14, 2011-December 26, 2011) #A Portrait of an Artist as a Young Dinosaur (March 14, 2011) # Season 15 (April 9, 2012-November 26, 2012) #Germophobia - BJ Edition (April 9, 2012) # # # # Season 16 (March 4, 2013-October 28, 2013) #Scooter Unravels (March 4, 2013) #Muffy's Sneezy Accident (March 11, 2013) #Blackened Yellow Dinosaur (March 18, 2013) #Is That Kosher? - Arthur Edition (March 25, 2013) # # # Notes *In Barney in Elwood City, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 2 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the start), and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, the Season 4 Barney doll is used, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 5 Barney doll is used the Season 5 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In early 2000 Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used the Season 6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In late 2000 Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the end) and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-8, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 7-present Barney doll, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set (at the start) and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *From Season 9-onwards, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 2006-present costume. the Season 7-present Barney doll, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Barney in Elwood City, the Season 1 Arthur animation graphics engine is used. *In early 1998 Season 1, the Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 1998 Season 1-early 1999 Season 2, the Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 1999 Season 2-early 2001 Season 4, the Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2001 Season 4-early 2008 Season 11, the Season 6-11 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2008 Season 11-early 2012 Season 15, the Season 12-15 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2012 Season 15-present, the Season 16-present Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In every episode, the title card sequences are the same as the ones from Arthur animated series. The title card is read aloud by either Binky, Buster, Francine, or Muffy. *In Season 1, the title card font from Season 1 is used. *In Season 2, the title card font from Season 2 is used. *In Season 3-11, the title card font from Season 3-11 is used. *In Season 12-15, the title card font from Season 12-15 is used. *In Season 16-present, the title card font from Season 16-present is used. *All episodes from the show are distributed on VHS and DVD by Barney Home Video and include closed-captions. None of these videos show fundings at the beginning, but they did show them at the end, just like in Arthur videos released by Random House Home Video. *Even though Bob West left the Barney & Friends show in 2000, he still voices Barney in this show, and the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, and the Baby Bop and BJ Season 3 voices are used as well. *Even though David Joyner left the Barney & Friends show in 2002, he still performs the Barney costume in the series. *Even though, the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used, their Season 3 voices are still used. *Starting with Late September 1998 Season 1 episodes, Carlos' voice is pitched down to -5. *Starting with August 1999 Season 2 episodes, Francine's voice is pitched up to +3 and more squeakier. *Starting with Late September 1999 Season 2 episodes, Muffy's voice is pitched up to +6. *In June 2000 Season 3 episodes, Arthur's voice is pitched down to -3, due to Yarmush's 18th birthday. *In this TV show, the Arthur kids are voiced by Canadian actors while the Arthur grownups (including Catherine and Chip) are voiced by American actors. *Although, Catherine Frensky is voiced by Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-7), Alexina Cowan (Season 8-15), and Robyn Thaler Hickey (Season 16-present) in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Kath Soucie in this TV show. *Although, Chip Crosswire is voiced by an unknown voice actor in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Travis Vin Winkle in this TV show. *Although, David Read is voiced by Bruce Dinsmore in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Mark Metcalf in this TV show. *Although, Jane Read is voiced by Sonja Ball in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Julie Hagerty in this TV show. *Although, Bitzi Baxter is voiced by Ellen David in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Russi Taylor in this TV show. *Although, Oliver Frensky is voiced by Mark Camacho in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Tom Cruise in this TV show. *Although, Laverne Frensky is voiced by Jane Woods in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Alex Borstein in this TV show. *Although, Ed Crosswire is voiced by A.J. Henderson in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Bill Farmer in this TV show. *Although, Millicent Crosswire is voiced by an unknown voice actress in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Eve Gordon in this TV show. *Although, Mr. Powers is voiced by Terrence Scammell in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Robin Williams in this TV show. *The Barney characters are live-action and the Arthur characters are animated. *Miss Etta Kette, Scooter McNutty, Mr. Boyd, the Queen of Hearts, Professor Tinkerputt, The Winkster, Mr. Tenagain, The King, and Twynkle the Elf stayed for Season 1-present. *In Season 1-6, it was closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. The Caption Center WGBH Eductional Foundation). *In Season 7-10, it was closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *In Season 11-present, it was closed-captioned by Captionmax. *In the theme song, the Arthur Theme Song is used, except the Barney characters are in the theme song. *In every episode, after the theme song, Barney comes to life and greet the viewer(s). Then he goes to talk to his friends. After that, the title card sequence appears. *In some 1998-2002 direct-to-videos, Bob Singleton, David Wolf and the Arthur's main musical director ( ) music composed for them. * *